


subway showdown

by SkeletonHypetrain



Category: Grim Tales (Webcomic), the mertens
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain
Summary: grim jr and minnie encounters with a buff robot who tries to defeat them, but things are getting way wrong





	1. Chapter 1

It was a rainy day at the city, Grim jr and her half-sis: minnie had to go there to refuge at the train station from the heavy rain, as they entered there, they started to think what they were going to do.

''What are we going to do, brother?''  
''maybe we can go to the library, you know that you like books"  
"oh thank you brother"  
while the two boys where walking towards the train's station library, someone halted them.  
''stop right there"  
Grim jr looked at the tall android..  
"Who are you?"  
"that's none of your business, bone child''  
"Leave us alone!"  
"pathetic bone child, i am programmed to execute the nergaling extermination protocol and it seems that your ''little sister'' and you are half-nergalings"  
grim jr started to get angry as the robot talk bad about her sis, he started slowly to turn into his nerglaing form.  
"leave my sister..ALONE"  
the battle started, grim jr fight against the bot, he noticed that his enemy was able to avoid any attack, so jr grabbed a stand of cabbages, he just ignored the old man yelling "My cabbages!", minnie also collaborated with grim, she used her skills in swordfighting and bow.

people were running and screaming, some trains stopped in the middle of the railway, watching that fiercesome battle, junior thought that he was going to defeat it, but the bot teletransported towards him and said:  
"omae wa no shindeiru"  
the bot started to punch repeatedly at the skeleton, grim jr fell down defeated, minnie went towards her brother..  
''brother, are you okay?"  
minnie looked at the android..  
"the next one is you"  
as the bot slowly walked towards minnie, a huge tentacle caught the bot.  
"What tha..."


	2. unexpected enemy

then a giant and monstrous creature rose from the station's ground,junior just recovered form the battle.  
"brother, you're alive"  
"yes i'm ok, isnt that.."  
"Nergal"  
"Last time we saw him was during the reaper battle at halloween town"  
the robot recognized that being.  
"Nergaling extermination activate"  
the robot's arm turned into gun, but he was interrupted by a voice.  
"Stop right theeere!"  
that voice came from a brown haired elf girl wearing a gengar hoodie, she was with another elf wearing an outfit similar to thrax's outfit, the elf was wearing a mask and a gengar hat and a pale creature with cuts on his body.  
"alright, lets finish this, your turn 499!"  
"yesiree!, 499 turns into.."  
the pale creature turned into a creature with blonde hair wearing a black shirt, dark green pants and silver boots.  
"seldain 499"  
seldain just looked at the undead-nergaling, he pulled out a spear and defeat the nergaling in a instakill, making the robot land on the ground, the elf girl went towards the android.  
"500!, it's no time to use that mode, i should't program it"  
grim jr and minnie were confused.  
"500?"  
"yeah, 500 is one of my projects that i made back in day, also i made 499"  
the girl looked at the kids.  
"oh, i almost forgot, my name is strangey mertens, and this is my Pal: Paul mertens"  
"Nice to meet you,miss strange"  
"sorry if 500 tried to kill you, i was the one who created the nergaling execution protocol, im sorry"  
"but why".  
"well skelekid, i had a horrible experience with nergal when i was a kid".  
"we saw him..we saw him alive!"  
Strangey looked shocked at them  
suddenly a portal appeared, two black haired kids emerged from that portal and began fighting against 500 "take that,empheles!" "if we kicked drax's butt, maybe yours!" "i am not the empheles you're searching for!" the two kids stopped fighting,then strangey appeared. "who are you and why you are doing that to him!"

"i am manny phantom"  
"and i am daniela phantom"  
"i told you that we went to the wrong universe!"  
"this thing looks a lot like empheles"  
"hey, but this thing is just a mix between ultron and Empheles!"  
"let's get out of here!"  
"you got it"  
after the phantom kids were gone, grim and his sis looked at strangey.  
"well,who's hungry!, c'mon kiddos let's go to panda express"


	3. what an end

the brothers, strangey and company were having a good time a panda express.  
"so kiddos, who's taking care of you know?"  
"our guardian is Salvatore"  
"good'ol salvatore, he's the one that make the 1st seal"  
"ms.strange, cna you tell us your adventures"  
Strange was a bit shocked  
"well children, Paullie's adventures are too graphical and mature for you"  
"Paul,why did you said my first name?"  
"oh sorry, strange."  
"dont worry..."  
after that, grim jr and his sis spend the afternoon happily ever after.  
but meanwhile...the undead-nergaling stayed in a dark tunnel.  
he remembered that elf girl

the end


End file.
